


welcome to the town with prep

by orphan_account



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23665789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Betty cooper moves to Riverdale because her mom gets a job at the register.she knew her  mom grew up here but she did not expect this town  to be like one of her murder mystery books.While she is here she meets a blue eyed boy that takes her breath away , maybe moving here was not that bad at all
Relationships: Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	welcome to the town with prep

Moving was hard for anyone especially a sixteen year old who fitted in right in at her old school.

Betty was moving to this so called town called riverdale, because her mom got a job at the riverdale register. Betty was happy for her mom but she knew that she would miss her friends that she had made in new York.

The drive to Riverdale was smooth, while they were heading there, there was a sign saying WELCOME TO RIVERDALE THE TOWN WITH PEP What an odd sign she thought in her head.

The town was way more smaller than she expected and it was really quite too quite if u asked her from the stories what she had heard from her mom.

Betty's mom grew up in riverdale ,she moved to new York when she turned fifteen because she was given a scholarship and ever since that day she stayed in new York.

Now because her mom got this job she had move move here.

* * *

we stopped in front of a house that my mom use to live in. It was pretty nice if u asked me. The roads were empty there were kids actually walking to school in stead of going in vehicles. May be this town was is a start for a pollution free environment. i was cut of from my thought when my mom yelled at me to go and unpack my things with my sister Polly (she is a year older than me).

so i helped my sister unload the boxes from the vehicle and headed in to the house.

when I entered the house it seemed to me that the house hide a mystery just like this town, i will just have to wait and find out.

my room was in the second floor right in front of polly's and my parents room is on the first floor.(thank god for that).

After unpacking my boxes i went out with my sister to see what this town had to offer. 

Walking on the streets of riverdale was quite different a nice different we headed to a diner called pops. 

When we headed through the door it fell like time stoped like cliché movie.

There was a couple who seemed to be around my age.looking towards me and polls while we orded our oder. 

A brunette haired girl walking toward our table. 

"hi! I am veronica lodge u must be new here?" she asked. 

Yeah polly and I just moved today my mom got a job at the register. I am betty by the way. 

Before I could say anything else a redhead boy came walking towards veronica. 

"hi. I am archie andrews u'll are the folks that moved next door at elms street." 

That is us I replied. 

"so u'll are attending riverdalehigh right." veronica asked happily. 

Yeah i will be in the junior year and polls will be a senior. 

"yeah" polly said agreeing with me. 

"So Betty you will be with me and arch and polly you will be with my friend cheryl's older brother. He is pretty nice I will put in a good word for u." 

"That would be very nice of you veronica. Thank you." 

"no prob polls" 

So anything to worry about before heading to junior year. Any people to not hang around with. 

"Most people are quite welcoming here at riverdalehigh. Just don't hang around chuck he is a really bad guy to hang around with. He has terrible things to so many girls here but since he the football coach's son they let him off the hook. Its quiet sickening actually. "

That is terrible who in the right mind would do such a thing. And i thought new York was bad. 

" Betty new York is way worse than that you just have experienced or seen either of those things. "polly added. 

" So anyone here has a boyfriend or a boyfriend or r both of u attractive ladies single."veronica asked. 

I broke up with my boyfriend before I came he thought long distance wouldn't work. 

" That so stupid who wouldn't want to have a long distance relationship with you. Either I can totally set u up with someone there are some pretty decent looking guys here." 

"Nah it's fine v, I think I am going to try to work on my studies this semester. 

" What about u polly?"I felt like the red head boy was Veronica's boyfriend. Because they sat pretty close and they seem to hv a lot of chemistry. 

" I am currently dating moose Mason he moved here six months ago. U must have heard of him? "

" he plays football right. "archie asked

Yeah 

" Oh then i know him"

"So what are the extra activities ull would be doing?" 

"most probably cheer" polly said. 

Is the a newspaper at ur school that i could join? 

"yeah my buddy handles the paper i could a good word for if u want" archie asked. 

Nah its fine I want to earn my spot thanks though. 

He smiled at her agreeing with her. 

"B u r totally join the cheer team. I the junior vice captain so u hv to join no excuses." 

Do I hv to I didn't get in to my last schools cheer team so that might indicate that I am a bad dancer. 

"No U have to try no excuse." 

Okay. But no promises that I am going to be great.

I think we should be heading home now. It was nice meeting the both of u. 

* * *

"so girls how was it?" my mom asked 

It was pretty nice so far. 

Polly nod in agreement. 

I think we should head up a get good night sleep it was quite tiring. 

My mom nod. 

Maybe the kids in this town might not be that bad as i thought

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> So hey guys this is my first au. So if u like this chapter pls comment and tell me. i will start posting the next chapter if there is anyone reading this. Pls comment on ur thoughts and how can i improve.


End file.
